The Best Gift
by oddball15
Summary: After finding a note in her locker, Caitlyn is sent on a little adventure for a most interesting Christmas gift. Nate/Caitlyn
1. A Seethrough Excuse and a Mystery Note

Caitlyn kicked her locker hard and tried her combo again. She had the worst locker in the history of worst lockers. It was on the far right of the school and every single one of her classes was on the far left. Some years before someone had scratched "I'm gay" into the chipped black paint of it, and more often than not, it took Caitlyn more than three tries to open it.

"Hey, Cait!" Chirped her best friend Avery, as she leaned against the locker adjacent to Caitlyn's, her backpack already on her back. She had a _good_ locker. "Why the pissed expression?"

Caitlyn rested from trying to get the locker open and faced Avery. "My locker is the BIGGEST piece of crap in the world!" She said through gritted teeth, pounding on it with her fist.

"Oh," Avery said sympathetically, shaking her white-blonde head of hair. "Do you want to come over to my house after you get your piece of crap open?"

All Caitlyn wanted to do was go home. It was the last day of school before Christmas break and in a few minutes she'd be free. She wanted to lie on the couch with a cup of hot cocoa and a piece of fudge and listen to Christmas music by the would seem way too cheesy if she tried to explain it to anyone, even her best friend, so she gave a stupid,general, lame-ass excuse.

"I have some stuff to do. Sorry."

Avery shrugged. That was one of her great traits; if you couldn't do something (or if you just lied and said you couldn't because you didn't want to) she didn't take it personally. She always had something else she could do, and didn't mind at all. In fact, she probably knew Caitlyn was lying. She didn't let it faze her.

When Caitlyn finally managed to yank her awful locker open, a small envelope fluttered to the ground next to her feet. Avery gasped. Mesmerized by this (no one _ever_ put notes in her locker), Caitlyn picked it up and opened it, completely forgetting how much she wanted fudge and to sit on the couch. She stared at the neatly hand-written note in her hands for a few moments before she actually made sense of the words.

_Caitlyn,_

_Today is your last day of school before Christmas break. You must be bubbling over with excitement on the inside. Don't hide it, I know you are. _

_I have a present for you. But you're going to have to be patient to get it._

_I'm giving you clues, sending you on a journey. You'll be sent to different places, and eventually, you'll get to your final destination._

_I hope you can handle it. You're intrigued now, aren't you? I knew you would be._

_First, you'll need to catch the city bus. Head over to that little book store between the coffee shop and the DrugMart. Find the girl named Jennifer (she works there and wears a name tag- it shouldn't be hard to find her) and tell her that you ate gummy worms for breakfast. She'll give you what you need._

_Have fun! _

_Good Luck,_

_Your Secret Santa-Like Admirer_

Caitlyn's eyes stared in disbelief. No one ever wrote her notes. No one secretly Santa-like admired her.

Avery's jaw dropped. "You know, I would ask to come with you, but this must be personal, and I know you know your self-defense, and I would just be a nuisance, and I think this guy probably doesn't want me helping you with this…so…. I won't ask."

Caitlyn laughed. This was another good thing about Avery. She knew what to do in just about every situation. "Okay. Thanks."

Avery clapped and threw her arms around Caitlyn's neck. "Good luck! I hope he turns out to be a good guy!! Call me if you need anything!" And then she ran off down the hallway.

So, instead of practically running down the front steps of the school and all the way home, Caitlyn sent a quick text to her mom saying she would be out around town for the afternoon. She hopped on the bus and got ready for an adventure.

* * *

**Ooo! The first chapter of my first Camp Rock Christmas story!! This is a chapter story, and it's really just a lot of fluff that I thought would be fun to write. I've always been fascinated by the whole secret admirer or lover-sends-you-on-a-hunt-to-something-wonderful-type thing. Usually that's for Valentine's Day, I guess, but what the hey. I say let's make it for Christmas!**

**Please review and tell me what you think! The next chapter should be up soon! Thank you for reading this! :)**


	2. A Bag Of Gummy Worms

The little bell tinkled as she stepped into the book store. Caitlyn loved this place. She'd always said that she would love to just live there. She was a true bookworm at heart, despite the technology she spent most of her time with.

She wandered in and out of the isles, and a few times, picked up a book and read its summary, forgetting what she was really here to do.

Hm. She had to find Jennifer… She looked around the store. There were a few employees scattered around, but they were all men.

She started to wonder just how she'd find this Jennifer woman when she heard a cheery voice coming from behind her, "Are you finding everything all right?"

Caitlyn whirled around to stare at a girl with a blonde ponytail and bright red lipstick smiling at her. She wore an employee nametag.

_Hello, my name is Jennifer, _the nametag read.

Jennifer!

"Uh…. Jennifer?" She looked into the girl's face. "I ate gummy worms for breakfast." She knew it sounded utterly ridiculous and for a moment Jennifer's face twisted in confusion, but suddenly she realized what it meant.

"Oh!" She said, her eyebrows shooting up into her bangs. "I know just what you need!"

Caitlyn followed her, trying to fight of the small giggle she felt rising up in her chest.

Jennifer led her to a long desk in the middle of the store and reached behind the counter. She pulled out a small bag of sour gummy worms with an envelope attached. Caitlyn smiled. Sour gummy worms were her favorite.

Jennifer handed it to Caitlyn and said in a low voice, "I'd ask you what this is for, but I have a feeling you have even less of an idea than I do."

Caitlyn shook her head and shrugged. Jennifer was right. "Thanks."

"No problem." She waved as Caitlyn walked away.

Caitlyn made her way over to the children's part of the book store and sat down on one of the cushy benches. She tore the envelope from the bag and hastily ripped it open.

_Caitlyn,_

_Well done. _

_Enjoy those gummy worms. _

_Now, go to that little statue store across the street that is called- imagine this- Statues. There's a little fountain with no water in it up on the front desk. There's a small paper sign on it that says "Fountain- 60 dollars. 50 if you are wearing a hat." It's folded; open it up and you'll have yourself your next clue. Don't be afraid to just take it. I'm using it with permission, don't worry._

_Hm, I should probably stop being so specific and just giving away the hiding places, shouldn't I?_

_Oh, well, we'll see what happens._

_-Your Secret Admirer_

_Yeah, I decided to drop the Santa part. I'm no Santa, really. _

* * *

**Dang, this is short, eh? Sorry about that. I'm just getting started. I'll try for a longer chapter next time.**

**Thank you for reading this! And please tell me what you think by clicking that little review box below. You know you want to. :)**


	3. Naked Statues and Spanish Words

Caitlyn stared at the two statues in front of her. A man and a woman, both taller than her, stone, white, and butt naked. They wore expressions like they didn't care what anyone thought about their nakedness. They didn't care that it was below freezing and they wore nothing at all. Caitlyn almost felt the need to wrap her scarf around them, and set her hat on one of their heads.

Above them was an old-looking faded blue sign that read "Statues" in a fancy font. Whenever Caitlyn had passed by this shop before, she'd wanted to go in and look around, but whatever it was she would be doing, she couldn't. It was either off to soccer practice, hurry and catch the bus, or no, we're going to the ice cream shop now, Cait. She was glad she'd finally been given the chance to enter. So Caitlyn slowly made her way inside.

It was just as nice as she'd imagined it. All sizes of statues, sculptures and fountains. Some were carved with intricate detail, and others were plain and simple, but still beautiful. Caitlyn walked around, fascinated for a while before making her way to the front of the store where she was supposed to be.

"You are Caitlyn." The old man at the front desk said as she walked up.

"Uh…. Yeah…." She muttered. "How'd you-"

"A very nice young man came in early today. He described you perfectly. Beautiful. Brown hair, brown eyes. Spunky. Appreciative of beauty. That's you."

Caitlyn blushed. So he'd called her beautiful. "He was in here this morning? What time?"

The man stroked his white whiskers. "About lunch time I'd say. He must've been out of school or something."

"Huh. I guess so." That was interesting. So he'd have to have skipped school… Who wasn't at school that day?

Aaron Howard had been gone. But he was a jock and insanely popular. He'd been the one that mocked Caitlyn last year in P.E because she couldn't serve the volleyball. No way he'd have any interest in her. Besides, everyone had said he was out with the flu.

Martin Greene had been absent. He was on vacation.

No one had been absent from school or out for an hour with no reasonable reason today.

"Did he tell you his name?" Caitlyn asked.

"No. And he told me not to describe him, because he would do that on his own."

"Oh. Okay, well, thanks anyway." Caitlyn started to walk away, still puzzled.

"Hey." The old man's scratchy voice called just seconds as she'd began walking. She whirled around to look at him.

"You gonna read the note?"

"Oh!" Caitlyn had been so caught up in trying to figure out who her admirer was that she had forgotten what she'd come here to do. She looked up at the front desk and spotted the fountain.

_Fountain- 60 dollars. 50 if you are wearing a hat._

She picked up the note and unfolded it carefully.

_Caitlyn,_

_Awesome job! That was easy, wasn't it?_

_I bet Reggie there likes you. He talked to me for about a half hour. He's a very nice guy, isn't he? He wished me the best of luck on this voyage I was setting up for you. Tell him thank you again for me, please._

_So. Where to next? Hmm…. Somewhere to give you a clue of who I am. The chocolate shop. Tell the person at the front that you had a delivery from a boy with curly hair. They should know what you're talking about. _

_You're in Spanish class, right?_

_Adios __para ahora,_

_Su __Admirador Secreto _

* * *

**Spanish! A love language. Oooooooo! I wonder what the chocolate shop has in store???**

**:) Thanks for reading! Please review! And thanks to all you people who have reviewed and do review- You ROCK my world!!**


	4. An Old Man Hug and Happy Chocolates

Caitlyn grinned. She hadn't had this much fun in a _long_ time. And her admirer had described himself even! Curly hair… She'd always liked those guys with curly hair.

"Hey, Reggie. He says thanks again."

The old man, smiled. "Oh, it was nothing. If more young people were as creative as him, I'd help every single one. You are welcome. Come back again soon!"

Caitlyn couldn't help it; she reached over the counter and gave him a hug.

"I say thanks, too."

"Oh, you kids are just too nice. Once you find out who he is, I want you to bring him back here with you. Come visit me in this quiet place!"

"Alright. I'll try my hardest."

She waved as she walked out the door and into the cold.

The chocolate shop was two streets down. She could handle it, she was a big girl. But as her dad would say, it was _damn_ cold. Caitlyn pulled her hat down over her ears and stuffed her un-gloved hands in her pockets. She shuffled along, accidentally bumping in to some of the few people out and about in the cold, mumbling a muffled, "Sorry!" as they walked on.

When she got to the door of the chocolate shop, she held it open for a sweet-looking elderly couple who smiled and thanked her. She loved how the holidays made people happy.

The first thing Caitlyn noticed as she stepped inside was the smell. The irresistible smell of warm chocolate wafted through the shop and Caitlyn breathed it in like it was the last thing she'd ever do. The shop was small and cozy, painted only brown and red, with fancy-looking words on the wall, and black and white photos hanging up. It was beautiful and very romantic-looking, only the bravest of men would dare to enter. Caitlyn knew her admirer was definitely not a wimpy one if he'd willingly gone inside this place.

She practically danced her way up to the counter.

There was a woman there with short brown hair and a warm smile. "What would you like today, Miss?" She asked Caitlyn.

"I have a delivery from a boy with curly hair." Caitlyn said, all business.

"Oooh," The woman said knowingly. "I'll be right back. Oh, but first- tell me your name."

"Caitlyn," Caitlyn said, but it came out as more of a question.

The woman smiled, apparently satisfied. Then she disappeared under a red curtain behind the counter.

Caitlyn waited, drumming her fingers on the counter. She was giddy with excitement; she figured she was probably getting some kind of high off the chocolate fumes.

When the happy woman finally came back, Caitlyn's eyes could only follow the heart-shaped box that was in her hands. She was so fixated on that that she didn't notice the woman wink at her while she said, "Enjoy that, and have a wonderful day."

Caitlyn's eyes only briefly made contact with hers when Caitlyn thanked her with a big smile and wished her a wonderful day, too.

As much as she liked the place, Caitlyn tore out of it like it was on fire. She was just too excited about the chocolate clue. Not that she hadn't been excited about the others. She was just _actively_ showing it now. She ran to a nearby bench and sat down there, even though it was cold. She'd just always had this fantasy of sitting on a bench in the winter, and thought that however weird that fantasy may be, she might as well fulfill it now.

She untied the pink ribbon bow that was artistically tied around the box and carefully lifted its lid off. Inside were six round chocolates. Each of them had a letter carefully painted on them with what seemed to be another kind of chocolate.

M-U-S-I-C-A

"To give you a clue of who I am." That's what the last note had said, and the last bit had been in Spanish. Musica was music. Caitlyn could have figured that out without Spanish class. Apparently, this boy had something to do with music. Maybe he was in a band? Maybe he wrote songs? Maybe he couldn't sing or play any instruments and he just liked to listen to music?

Caitlyn caught sight of a note stuck to the underside of the top of the box and nearly tore in the process of ripping it off.

_Caitlyn,_

_I really hope you know what that word means. If you don't, you are doomed. Well, not really, but you'll never figure out where to go next. So first, you need to know that word. Which I don't know why you wouldn't. Okay, anyway. Moving on._

_You need to go to a store that would be associated with that word. Once you are there, you need to find someone. You know the person. You'll recognize them. Once you see them, I think you can put two and two together to figure out who I am. But that's not the end! Oh, no, not at all. Don't worry. That person who you find, that you know, that you'll recognize, will give you the next clue._

_This should be awesome. _

_-Your Soon-To-Be-Not-_Secret_ Admirer_

* * *

***Sigh* If only there was a boy who was actually like that in real life. Haha. ****Okay, so I get out of school for break in two days, so hopefully I should be writing like mad very soon, and I'm aiming to have this story done by Christmas. Yep.**

**So I really hope you liked that chapter and pleasepleaseplease review!!! I LOVE reviewers, they're some of my favorite people in the world. And for those of who you are reviewing, keep it up, and thank you for all the positiveness!! AND thank you, as always, for reading! :)**


	5. A Familiar Face and a Grocery List

Music. A store associated with that word. Well, there was the little theater that performed musicals and sometimes had small bands perform…. But then there was the more obvious music store where Caitlyn got most of her CDs. She decided she'd hit the store first.

Off she went again, to look for someone she knew, but with no idea who it could be. She almost ran up the street to the store, and almost fell flat on her face twice in the process. But thankfully, when she pranced into the store, she was completely unharmed.

She looked around for some familiar faces. There was Kevin, a kid from school who was really into screamo music. Then there was Kelly, his Goth girlfriend, Gina the really nice employee who always had something nice to say to Caitlyn, that one nameless dude who was always browsing the Jazz section, Jason……

Caitlyn's head snapped right back around after she'd seen Jason's face. Jason! Jason of Connect 3! The person she was obviously supposed to find!

Nate.

That must mean that Nate was the admirer. Who else could it be? Definitely not Shane; he and Mitchie were practically engaged. They'd been inseparable since the Final Jam last June.

Nate.

Why hadn't she thought of him before? He was the one who she'd danced with after Final Jam, the once she'd exchanged numbers and email addresses with. He was the one who'd come to visit her for a week before school started up again in August. The one she hadn't called in months because she was so busy with school. Now that she thought of it, this whole thing had practically screamed his name. She felt like she was going to swell up with joy. Nate was the _perfect _secret admirer.

She looked over at Jason after this realization when she made eye contact he scratched his nose and looked up and out the window, trying to look inconspicuous, which just made him look that much more conspicuous. She approached him from behind and threw her arms around his waist. He jumped in surprise, even though he'd seen her. He turned around so he could hug her back. She pulled away and looked up at him.

"Fancy meeting you here, Jase."

Jason's eyes widened. "I know, right!? I didn't even know you lived around here!" He exclaimed; his acting was absolutely pitiful.

Caitlyn shook her head. "So how are you?"

"Awesome." Jason said with a smile.

"What's the clue you're supposed to give me?"

Jason's face went blank. "What?"

"The next clue my secret admirer said you'd give me…." Caitlyn prompted.

Jason's face lit up. "Oh!" His hand flew to the back pocket of his skinny jeans and he produced a small piece of paper. He handed it to Caitlyn proudly.

She looked at the paper curiously. The paper was crinkled and the handwriting was unfamiliar. She began reading it out loud.

"Orange Juice, lettuce, Pop-Tarts, apples, potato bread, cranberry sauce, lemon poppy seed muffins…. Jason, what the heck is this?"

Jason's mouth made a little "o" shape and he snatched the piece of paper back out of her hand. "That's what I'm supposed to get at the grocery store after we're done here…" He dug around in his pockets some more with a frustrated look on his face. "Dammit, Nate told me not to lose that!" He muttered to himself, not realizing he had just confirmed Caitlyn's admirer to be Nate.

But Caitlyn just stood there with a worried look, watching Jason. "You have it, right, Jase?"

"Yeah, I'm totally sure…." He trailed off, definitely not sure. Then, all of a sudden, his face lit up once more and he put a finger in the air. There might as well have been a light bulb above his head. He bent over, pulled his left boot off and turned it upside down. A small folded piece of paper fluttered out and Caitlyn caught it. She carefully unfolded it, half scared of it being another grocery list. To her relief, it was exactly what she needed.

_Caitlyn,_

_I hope Jason didn't cause you too much confusion. I especially hope he didn't hand you our grocery list for this week instead of this thing… _

_Anyway, I know you're a very smart girl and can figure out who I am from here. And you'll need my name for this next part. _

_You have to go to my theater. Then you'll have to find two popcorn bowls behind the trashcan of my favorite color, and you'll be on your way._

_Just a little bit longer!_

Caitlyn looked up at Jason with a smile. She hugged him again. " Thank you! You're the greatest, Jase."

Jason patted her head. "Thanks. You are too, Caity."

"Merry Christmas!" Caitlyn yelled on her way out.

Jason just smiled and waved after her.

* * *

**Ha ha! I love Jason. I hope I wrote him well enough. Please review and tell me what you thought! Thanks for reading!! You guys are the best!**


	6. An Abstract Clue and a Phone Call

The Great Nate Theater. "His" theater. They'd started calling it that when he'd visited after camp. They both had no idea why someone would name anything that, but they figured they'd seize the opportunity to do something silly with it. They'd seen a movie at least half of the days they'd been together, always sitting in the same spots, even if it was a different room.

She looked around. The place hadn't changed at all in the four months since she'd last been there, except for the different movie signs and posters. All the trashcans were the same and the snacks on the menus were still in the same exact order. Caitlyn only knew that because she and Nate had made a game out of memorizing the menus. It had been one of their "Stupid Pointless Games to Play" that Caitlyn loved so much. She was glad the place was the same as always; it made her feel that much happier.

Now she had to find Nate's favorite color trashcan.

Blue.

There were six trashcans in the area, three of which were blue. But, of course, they were different shades. Nate had said he liked a specific kind of blue… Not light blue, not dark blue… He'd said _royal_ blue. Thank God Caitlyn could remember the trivial little details. Nate knew her so well.

Caitlyn walked toward the royal blue trashcan and peeked behind it. Sure enough, there were two large, seemingly empty popcorn buckets (_bowls_ as Nate called them for no apparent reason).

Her next clue was supposed to be in there. She picked up the buckets and looked skeptically inside them.

The bottom of each one was written on in sharpie. The first one had the letters P and A written in big letters. The first thought that popped in to Caitlyn's head was, _What the hell, Pennsylvania? Do I need to go to Pennsylvania?_

But then she looked at the other bucket in her hands. It had the letters R and K on it. Seriously? Was she supposed to know what PA and RK meant?

Oh.

**Oh**.

_Oh._

P.A.R.K.

Which translates to park. Caitlyn was such a genius.

"_How can I decide what's right, when you're clouding up my mind?...._." Caitlyn's phone started up with her ringtone, Paramore's Decode. It was her new favorite song and her best friend Avery's ringtone.

"Hello?"

"Caitlyn! What's up!? How's the _secret admirer _thing going? Did you find out who he is? Is he totally gorgeous? Does he look like Brad Pitt? Does he have an accent? Cause guys with accents are the HOTTEST! Oooo and does he have any hot brothers? I think that if you-"

Caitlyn cut her off before she could get any further, "Avery. _Breathe._" She heard Avery take a deep breath and smiled. Classic Avery. "Okay, can you repeat the main question please?"

"Do you know who it _is_?!" The excitement rung through her voice with every word, and it was beginning to affect Caitlyn, making her excitement that much more noticeable.

"Yeah…"

"_Ohmigod who_!!?"

"Nate."

"Nate?"

"Yes, Nate."

"Nate who?"

"Avery, didn't I tell you about Nate from Camp Rock?"

"Oh! _That_ Nate. The one you said was cute…" Caitlyn could practically hear Avery's eyebrows wiggling.

"Yes, that Nate…" Caitlyn mumbled.

"Aww! Lucky duck! So what are you doing right now?"

"Well, I just figured out how to spell park."

"What?"

"Long story. And for you to be satisfied it must wait for another day so I can tell it all in detail."

"Oh, all right. I'll leave you alone now. Have fun!!"

"Thanks, Avery."

"Bye."

"Buh-Bye."

Good old Avery. The best person ever.

Okay, now back to that clue. Park. What did that mean exactly? Should Caitlyn go to the park? Should she go convince her mother to drive around and then park somewhere? Should she just sit down right where she was and park it?

_Think, Caitlyn, think_.

Hm...

To the park!

* * *

**Heyhey! Happy Christmas Eve! **

**I need to say thanks to a few people. First, anyone who's reviewed this story, or even if you've taken the time to read it- it means a lot to me and even if I don't reply to the review I'm still very grateful! **

**Second to Liz for being such a lerd and making up a meaning for P.A.R.K. To her it stands for Parents Against Reckless Killing. Thanks, Liz.**

**Ha, I sound like I just won an Oscar or something...**

**Anyway, now please don't shoot me- because I don't know when I'm going to update next. My next update will be the last chapter and hopefully I can get it posted either tonight or tomorrow. But I don't know for sure... **

**Well, have a lovely, _lovely_ day and please review! Thanks for reading! :)**


	7. A Single Rose

The park was absolutely the best place in the whole city. The big fountain was always running somehow, always looking beautiful. There was a bench in front of it, and a few big paths that led all around the park. There was a dog park, a playground, a pond. Caitlyn loved it there. She took a deep breath and just took in the wonderfulness of it all for a moment. It had begun snowing while she was at the theater, and there was now an extremely thin layer of snow on the ground, snow was drifting down from the sky. And snow makes everything seem magical.

Caitlyn wondered what she was supposed to find. This was the only clue that had no specific instructions and it kind of scared her. Maybe there would be something obvious she had to find, that was so obvious Nate wouldn't even bother giving her a hint.

She began walking one of her favorite paths, keeping an eye out for the obvious. She saw couples walking hand in hand, little kids running after each other, old ladies out walking their many little dogs. She scanned the trees and studied the benches, not finding anything out of the ordinary. She smiled and greeted the other cheery people on the path, but inside she was close to panic. Had she got it all wrong? Had the popcorn buckets actually stood for something else? Had they actually had something to do with Pennsylvania?

Maybe she had got it all wrong. And maybe she'd never be able to fix it because she'd thrown the popcorn buckets away, so she'd have no more hope to look at them again for a secret code or something.

When she got back to the entrance of the park, she went to the fountain and sat down on the bench. She took a deep breath and looked around again, praying to find the smallest bit of obviousness she must've missed.

She put her head in her hands, thinking. Her mind whirred like a crazy machine, trying to remember the tiniest clue that could help her out now.

"Hey, Caity."

Caitlyn's head snapped up. Her jaw dropped. Her eyes widened.

Right in front of her was none other than Nathaniel Black, drummer, guitarist, and backup vocalist for the band Connect 3.

Also known as Nate, Caitlyn's sweet and handsome secret admirer.

"How ya doin'?"

"Nate!" Caitlyn squeaked and shot up off the bench, throwing her arms around his neck.

"I've missed you, Caity. How _are_ you?" He asked into her hair, holding her tight.

"I've missed you, too, Nate! I'm wonderful. How'd you get here? Aren't you touring or doing something big like that?"

Nate let go of her, not wanting to suffocate her right after reuniting. "No. Tour just ended last week. I've been planning _this_ since September." He smiled deviously at Caitlyn whose eyes widened in astonishment.

"Oh, here. This is for you." Nate added before Caitlyn could say anything. He handed her a single red rose and smiled shyly.

Caitlyn's shocked expression melted to one of adoration as she took the rose. "Nate…"

She didn't get a chance to finish. He bent down and kissed her. Right there in the middle of the park, with everyone able to see. If it was any other boy, Caitlyn would have pushed him away and whispered how she didn't feel comfortable kissing in public places. But this was _Nate_. And Caitlyn wouldn't care if the whole world saw him kiss her. In fact, she would have liked letting the whole world how she felt right then.

They pulled away, both blushing profusely with excitement. Nate's brown eyes seemed to twinkle as reached into his pocket and pulled something out of it.

"And this, too." He handed her a ticket to a new movie showing at the Great Nate. "It would have been in the popcorn bowls, but I forgot and when I went back to put it in there, the bowls were already gone so I figured you must be here already. And I'm assuming you've been here for a while. Sorry about that."

"It's okay. It was worth it." Caitlyn said, beaming. A moment later a thought dawned on her.

"Wait, rewind a little, you said you've been planning this since September? How?"

Nate laughed at her sudden mood swing. "Your parents know all about this. I called them and asked if I could borrow you for a day over your winter break and they said, 'Why not stay with us for the whole two weeks? You're practically family!' Then we came up with the idea of surprising you and I just gotta say, Caity, your parents are the best."

Caitlyn gasped. "You get to stay two whole weeks?! I love my parents." Nate caught a hold of her hand and they began walking down another path.

"Hey, I'm sorry I didn't call you. Ever…" Caitlyn said after a few moments of comfortable hand-holding silence.

"Don't worry about it, Cait. I would've only been able to talk for like three seconds anyway. We've been go, go, go, go, go for the past four months. Completely non-stop. It's great and all, but this is the first week I've had to do whatever since I came here to visit you last time."

Caitlyn looked up at him, smiling slightly. This was almost too good to be true. Nate. Here. Why hadn't she been expecting that? It was such a Nate thing to pull.

"You know, Nate, this afternoon I didn't want to do anything but go home and be cheesy, sit next to the Christmas tree, listen to Christmas music, eat fudge and drink hot cocoa."

"Really?" Nate chuckled at her confession. "Sorry I ruined it for you."

"No need. This tops that by like a million times."

"Good." Nate squeezed her hand and they entered another comfortable silence, both of them happy to just be with each other.

"So, Caity, just out of curiosity… What was your favorite gift?" Nate asked, breaking the silence.

"The best gift?" Caitlyn pondered the question for a moment. "You." She said simply.

Nate shook his head and smiled as he bent down to kiss her again.

* * *

**The End.**

**Awww. Wow, I had a lot of fun writing that. I love Naitlyn. It's just sososo sweet, you know? I'm not sure that I'm totally thrilled with the ending, but it ends... Thanks to all you loverly reviewers and readers! I love you guys. I hope you had the merriest Christmas ever! And I'm sorry for making you wait... Pretty **

**please review and tell me what you thought about the ending. Too abrupt? Too cheesy? Awful? Good? Perfect?**

**Thank you so much for reading! Hopefully I'll see you again! (Well, you know what I mean....) :)**


End file.
